The Two Artistic Italians
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Feli has to sketch a student assistant for his college, and the one that he draws is his crush, Ludwig. He brings him home to finish up, and that eventually leads to a series of events. Gerita/Germano three way pairing.


Feli's hand trembled as he tried to make the lines sharp and straight.

He squeaked as he yet again made a mistake; the planes of Ludwig's face were all wrong!

They had to be just right.

How could he start on the warm and gentle eyes of said man when his face kept screwing up on the paper?

"Are you alright?" His deep, German timbre sent a thrill down the Italian's spine.

"S-Sí." How can he concentrate when Ludwig was looking at him like that?

A hand reached out to gently touch Feliciano's forehead as if checking for a fever.

He shook the hand off, and started over on his basic sketch.

May be he should request a different assistant to draw, but no one else seemed to notice Ludwig's utter perfection than he.

Class ended much too soon for Feli to finish his starting sketch.

Other students had finished, but sadly the Italian prodigy had not.

"Do you need more time?" Ludwig asked in his deep, German voice,

"Sí." Feli murmured sadly.

"You're a prodigy, so it makes sense." Ludwig reassured the Italian.

"Yeah. Are you free?" Feliciano asked excitedly.

"Ja." Ludwig muttered.

"Good. Come on." Feliciano motioned for the German to follow him.

Ludwig curiously watched Feli as he followed the other man.

The Italian led him towards a small house.

The place was cluttered with various knick knacks, and paintings lined the walls depicting a variety of things ranging from nature to abstract.

A relative of Feliciano's based off of appearances was drawing in a notebook while he sat on the couch,

"I'm going to use the studio, Fratello." Feliciano's cheerful voice chimed.

"Mm-hm." He didn't glance up.

Feliciano led the way to the studio that was a part of their home.

Paint managed to be splattered every which way in the studio with numerous incomplete paintings set aside in the good sized studio.

Feli motioned for Ludwig to sit on a seat in the room as Feliciano set up his sketchbook on the other seat in the studio.

Feliciano hesitantly came forward to spread the planes of his hands across Ludwig's face, and murmured soothing Italian to the German to get him to relax.

After awhile, Feliciano headed back to his seat to resume sketching the German.

Ludwig grew used to sitting there hour by hour as Feli sketched him.

The only break with in those mundane hours came when the other Italian announced that dinner was ready which smelled divine, Ludwig noted.

Feli led Ludwig to the kitchen that despite the clutter of the house was quite clean.

Even the studio was fairly clean despite the rest of the house's mess.

Dinner appeared to be completely homemade pizza which proved to be as delicious as it had smelled.

"Who's your friend?" Lovino grumbled.

"Oh, he's Ludwig. I have to sketch him for school." Feliciano's brother's foul attitude did nothing to dispel the younger Italian's positive attitude.

"How far along are you?" Lovi actually seemed genuinely interested in this.

"I had a rough start, but now I'm almost done!" Feli chimed.

Lovino focused on his food after that, but he did follow the two of them to the studio.

Ludwig found it awkward to be under both Italians' attentive gazes.

Feli was sketching him, so that part made sense; what didn't make sense was Lovino's gaze trained on him.

It wasn't much longer though that Feliciano finished.

Ludwig left once Feliciano had finished.

* * *

Ludwig was stunned when Feliciano presented his sketch to the class.

It was practically a mirror image of the German yet seemed several times more attractive than Ludwig had ever thought he looked.

The class crowded around the Italian and Ludwig with ever present excitement and chatter.

"Ludwig, do you want to come over again? To celebrate or have me paint you?" Feli seemed nervous, and his face bloomed scarlet.

"Ja." Ludwig decided to agree to come over, but he was nervous that Feliciano's brother would stare at him like he had yesterday when he was being sketched by Feliciano.

Feli again took his arm, and led the German back to his cluttered, artsy home.

His brother wasn't in the living room this time.

Feliciano took over the kitchen since he figured that Lovino was in the studio.

"Do you like art?" Feli asked cheerfully.

"I haven't studied it enough to get in to it." Ludwig muttered in reply.

"No, no. Art isn't about something you study; you just do it. It's something you're passionate about that completes you and better expresses what you want to say or how you feel." Feliciano corrected the German.

"How do you know that it completes you?" Ludwig asked curiously.

"It's always been something I've done. I can't remember a time where I didn't have a paintbrush or pencil in my hand. I've always enjoyed other peoples' art as well." Feli sighed reminiscently.

"Wow." Ludwig couldn't think of anything better to say.

Dinner was done soon enough.

It was Fettuccine Alfredo which was just as delicious as the pizza was yesterday.

Lovino came to dinner after he had been called to, and blushed when he saw the German there as well.

"Why did you invite the Potato Bastard over again?" Lovino grumbled, and Ludwig frowned as he heard the nickname for the first time.

Feliciano giggled, "Oh, to celebrate a job well done!"

Ludwig felt uncomfortable in this house, and debated whether he should leave or not, though Feli probably wouldn't let him.

"How did your sketch turn out?" Lovino's blush only seemed to increase as he asked his younger brother that question.

"It turned out really good, and the class seemed to love it! Luddy's face turned a cute shade of pink when he saw it, and he asked if that was really him!" Feliciano seemed to be a bundle of excitement as he talked about it.

"It did, huh?" Lovino was trying to picture a blushing Ludwig in his head.

"Sí." Feli seemed to know where his brother's mind was since the conversation that the two Italians had had last night.

They had discussed how they felt about the German.

"Is your brother an artist too?" Ludwig asked nervously for something to say to hopefully avoid awkward silences.

"Sí. Lovi's just as talented as I am." Feli gushed over his older brother's talent.

Lovino grumbled, "No, I'm not."

"You are though. Lovi usually paints in abstract." Feliciano tacked on.

"He does?" Ludwig asked.

"Sí. He's really good at it too!" Feli chimed, noticing his brother's blush, and smiling about it.

Despite both of them liking Ludwig, Feliciano wasn't jealous or upset over it.

He was happy that they could share this love, but he was nervous of how Ludwig would take their feelings.

He recalled vaguely that Antonio and Francis had made it work with Arthur.

Arthur had been nervous and a little irritated that two thirds of the Bad Touch Trio had fallen in love with him, but now they were the cutest couple ever!

Arthur had two doting lovers to worry about, though Arthur did get annoyed with the two of them at times.

Oh no! Would Ludwig get annoyed by the two Italian siblings?

Feli had sometimes been called annoying by others, but Lovino always defended him.

"My abstracts are nothing like Feli's clear and perfect copies of whatever he sees." Lovino argued.

"Lovi, you're really good!" Feli whined.

"I'm sure he is if the paintings around the house are anything to judge by." Ludwig smiled slightly.

Feli internally swooned at Ludwig's smile, and his compliment of Lovino's work as very few even thought of complimenting the older Italian.

"Um, you've seen Feli's work, haven't you?" Lovino asked nervously as he blushed.

"Ja. Both of you are really good painters to my limited knowledge of art anyway." Ludwig was nervous after all this was not his area of expertise.

"Grazie, Ludwig!" Chimed Feliciano.

Feli was bursting with excited energy; Ludwig was so sweet and sincere!

The younger of the two Italians knew that they had to like him for a reason after all.

Ludwig could be absolutely adorable too in Feliciano's opinion.

"Grazie." Lovino grumbled as he looked away blushing.

"Your welcome." Ludwig muttered as he began to refocus on eating his pasta.

Feli took to rambling on about how Ludwig should meet their friends, Francis, Antonio, and Arthur.

Lovino shot his brother a look at that.

Feli just smiled innocently back.

"Oh, Ludwig. You'll like them, I'm sure." Feli smiled excitedly and kindly.

* * *

Feliciano had felt so sure before, but now he was scared to death.

What would Ludwig think or say?

Feli was bundled up as the day was uncharacteristically cold for the season, and even started to snow.

His mittened hand was entwined with Ludwig's as Lovi stood off to the side also nervous.

Feli moved forward and rang the doorbell to gain the trio inside's attention.

Francis answered the door with a wink as they could hear Arthur's complaints about Francis possibly flirting with anybody else, and Antonio's soothing voice directed at calming down Arthur which only proved to get him hit which was noticed by the three people that that were just entering the home.

Ludwig looked concerned and confused.

Feli spoke up then, stopping Arthur's "gentle" assualt on Antonio, "We brought a guest."

"Oh, hi." Antonio mumbled, looking at Ludwig briefly before directing his attention back to Arthur.

Antonio began to pepper Arthur's face with kisses which caused Arthur to grumble and curse.

Francis sat on the couch and pulled Arthur towards him, making Arthur's already red face darken in color and Antonio whine.

"You must share, non?" Francis asked mischieviously and kissed Arthur's neck.

Ludwig blushed at the displays of affection by the three.

"Sod off." Arthur grumbled, and pushed his boyfriends off.

"I'm Arthur." The Briton introduced himself awkwardly after his boyfriends' displays of affection.

"This is Ludwig." Feliciano introduced as he rubbed his hands together to warm up.

Ludwig murmured, "Why did they kiss him?"

Ludwig blushed deeply as if the question had embarrassed him.

"Francis and Antonio are both dating Arthur." Feliciano whispered nervously.

"I didn't know that was possible." Ludwig muttered.

"It is." Feli chirped.

"Okay." Luswig muttered nervously.

Feli smiled up at the German before turning to watch Francis and Antonio get off of the couch.

"Bonjour, mon ami. I'm Francis." He kissed Ludwig's hand which made Feli frown and Lovino curse quietly under his breath while simultaneously causing Arthur to yell at Francis.

"I'm Antonio." The tan man told Ludwig after Francis had let the German go.

Antonio decided that a hug wouldn't be okay with Arthur's current mood, so he didn't hug Ludwig.

"Mon cher, you know I only love you." Francis told Arthur in the background, distracting Antonio.

"Arthur, mi amor, you aren't mad with me, sí?" Antonio asked his shared boyfriend.

"They look pretty busy." Ludwig muttered.

"Probably." Lovino mumbled.

Feli smiled, "Do you want us to leave?"

"You can stay." Francis responded off-handedly.

"Are you sure?" Feli inquired.

"Yes, I'm sure. Are you hungry?" Francis asked.

"You really don't have to." Ludwig answered.

"Sí, we're hungry." Feli responded immediately after Ludwig.

* * *

"I never got to paint you." Feli told Ludwig with a smile.

"Do you still want to?" Ludwig asked somewhat nervously.

"Sí. You can come over today." Feliciano seemed to be bursting with cheer.

"Alright." Ludwig sighed.

Lovino did not appear to be home when they arrived.

Feliciano had Ludwig sit down in the same chair as last time, and started to set up the easel as well as set out and mix the paint.

Hours passed as Ludwig sat perfectly still as Feliciano painted him; the only interruption occurred when Lovino came home with a slam of the door.

Lovino entered the studio then, and watched Feliciano finish up.

Feli smiled to himself as he painted words carefully on to the picture.

'Do you love us?' Feli had written on the picture, and shown the picture to Ludwig.

He blushed, "You and your brother?"

"Sí." Feli chirped with a bright smile.

"J-Ja." Ludwig muttered, just as Lovino came forward to read it.

Lovino's face became a bright tomato red as he put all the pieces together in his head.


End file.
